Those Picture Perfect Sundays
by slytherin-nette
Summary: TPG/TPW Universe. Oneshot. It's just another one of those picture perfect Sundays for our picture perfect family. DM/femHP.


***Those Picture-Perfect Sundays***

**Author: **slytherin-nette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize from the HP books in this story. All I own is the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.

**Full Summary: **TPG/TPW Universe. Oneshot. Just another perfect Sunday for our favorite family. :D

**Timeline: **Five years after the events of **TPW**. The twins are seven years old and Hale is five. Both Draco and Jaimee/Harry should be about in their late twenties. (Around 27 I think.) :D

**A/N: **This is something I wrote for those who had hoped for one more D/H scene in TPW. :D It's just pure fluff and sugar-coated happiness for our cute, lovable couple. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

As the bright sunlight of the rising sun outside poured through the clear crystal windows of the beautiful, master bedroom of their Godric's Hollow estate that Sunday morning, a pair of sleepy silver eyes opened slowly in mild confusion. This was followed by an irritated grumble as the eyes closed again and Draco Lucius Malfoy shifted lazily under the silk comforters wrapped around his frame.

A pale, female arm suddenly reached out from underneath the blankets and wrapped itself around him – followed by a head covered with long, bedraggled black hair snuggling itself against his chest. Draco heard his wife's blissful sigh of exhaustion before Harry snuggled herself deeper against him again, her slender body pressing up comfortably against the firm contours of his lean frame.

Keeping his eyes closed and his own arms automatically going around to wrap around his wife's slim waist, Draco felt the warm, familiar feeling of utter contentment and peacefulness welling up in his chest. He leaned his head down briefly and took in a whiff of the scent of her hair, smiling to himself when he felt Harry shift in his arms again and snuggle closer against him to seek warmth.

The beautiful Gryffindor was obviously still asleep and as the soft, gentle sounds of her breathing evened out again, Draco took that opportunity to partake of his favorite past time every Sunday morning for the last five years – a little something he liked to call _Harry-watching. _

Opening his eyes slowly and making sure to keep completely still lest he wake her, Draco flicked his gaze down and stared silently at his wife's face. Just as it always was every morning after a long night of their usual 'passionate endeavors', her hair lay tossled and delightfully tangled all over the place – several strands of which fell into her eyes while others spilled out over his bare chest.

Reaching out and gently pushing back several strands of her hair so he could see her face, Draco couldn't prevent another small smile from lighting up his face. Her soft cheek lay nestled against his shoulder and from her position, Draco trailed his eyes down to the distinct red love bites littered all over her neck, his smile transforming into a self-satisfied smirk as he admired his work.

He followed the trail of bites he had made all the way down to her shoulder, stopping just as those marks disappeared down into his large button down shirt that Harry had thrown over herself just before falling asleep. Moving his gaze back up, Draco allowed himself to drink in the very sight of her; unknowingly smiling again when he thought of how she looked so perfect nestled against him.

_So beautiful…Just mine…My beautiful Harry…_ His gaze lingered intently on her face, moving slowly from her long lashes, the smooth skin of her cheeks, all the way to her softly-formed lips – bruised slightly and still a little red from the dozens of hard, rough kisses they had shared last night.

As the last few rays of the rising sun finally settled into their bedroom windows – several rays of which casting warm, bright glows of light onto the end of the bed, Draco leaned back against the pillows, folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the canopy of their bed with a small grin.

He absolutely loved Sundays. It was his favorite day of the week, actually.

_ "Mmm….'Co…?"_

Draco shifted under the covers again, smiling to himself when Harry also inadvertently snuggled closer and pressed her body tighter against him. He twisted onto his side and adjusted their position again so that he was spooning her instead, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He smirked to himself with the happy satisfaction rivaling that of a Persian Prince.

Sunday was the single day of the week in which Draco would wake up to the beautiful feeling of his wife _still _sleeping in his arms and she actually stayed there long enough so he could stare at her – marveling at her exquisite beauty and how lucky he was to have married the woman of his dreams.

_Person of my dreams, I suppose…Not woman. _Draco corrected himself with a wry smirk.

Other days of the week would start usually with either him having to leave immediately for work or Harry having to deal with the children – both of which meant neither of them had any time to laze around in bed once the sun had gone up. Since their Saturdays were usually devoted to leaving early in the morning to have breakfast with the other older Malfoys in the Manor, Draco found that Sunday was the only day he could pause time and enjoy the company of his beautiful wife and kids.

He could only wish it was a Sunday every single day of his life.

Draco chuckled at the sheer, uncharacteristic mushiness of his own thoughts and shook his head at himself, turning his face slightly to the side so he could stare at Harry again. After a long moment of silence, he was broken right out of his musings when Harry suddenly spoke up – surprising him enough with the teasing note in her voice that Draco felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Stop staring at me. You pervert."

Draco felt his cheeks flame up even darker in indignation.

"I—I wasn't—H—how did you—"

"You _were…_You do that every Sunday morning."

A slow, teasing smile forming on her lips, Harry slowly opened her eyes and turned in his arms, tilting her chin up so she could stare into his handsome features. Draco stared right back down at her, his eyes locking intently with hers as he admired the bright green color of her expressive eyes.

He didn't speak for several moments and Harry laughed again at his expression, reaching down and playfully pulling the covers up over their forms so that they were staring at each other underneath the blankets. Draco blinked himself out of his daze at this and gave her a teasing grin.

"So you knew I was staring at you all along…? You self-obsessed little prick." He reached out and yanked her against him, causing his wife to laugh softly as she was pressed up against his chest. He turned her in his arms again so that he was spooning her once more before she closed her eyes and smiled, leaning backwards against him just as Draco pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

"Mmmmm…This feels nice…So warm…Just…Want to lie in bed like this the entire day…" She mumbled sleepily again, her words slurred slightly as she gave a soft yawn before closing her eyes.

Draco chuckled at her slurred words and pressed a kiss onto her nape.

"I hardly think the kids will allow that, Harry…I'm willing to bet that they're about to get up any moment now and come traipsing in here screaming loud enough to break my ears." He sounded a little miffed at his own words that Harry laughed again and nudged him lightly in the in admonishment.

"They're _kids, _'Co…No matter how much 'upbringing' Lucius and Lawrence ram into their heads, they will _always _ be kids and will love screaming, jumping, and shouting no matter what. I'm sure you were a little like that too when you were at that age." She twisted slightly in his arms again so that they were facing each other, both of them still covered entirely by their large, white silk blanket.

Draco snorted at her comment and answered her with a derisive sneer.

"I was _never _rambunctious as a child, Potter…I was trained and properly disciplined. I was _always _the perfect Malfoy son." He drawled arrogantly, causing his wife to roll her eyes at his words.

"You must have been like a kid with a broomstick up his arse."

"Bitch_."_

"Prick."

Draco smirked at her irritated response and pulled her closer against him, twisting them around under the blankets again so that she was now lying on top of him. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his chest, her long, slender legs entangling with his own under the blankets again – the smooth, delightful feeling causing both of them to shiver contentedly in pleasure.

"Mmmm…I love the way you smell in the morning…A mixture of sex and your unique scent…"

He had spoken in a low, suggestive drawl at this – smirking wider when he felt Harry stiffen in his arms as her skin began to heat up slightly in embarrassment. She shifted a little against him again before sighing and allowing herself to relax, tilting her face up so she could look into his gray eyes.

She smiled at him, reaching a hand out and tracing the contours of his face in the darkness underneath their blankets. "I like the way you smellin the morning too…A mixture of sex…Vanilla…And just that certain hint of spice that entirely _your _scent…It drives me crazy, you know…Hmmm…"

Draco's eyes softened at her words and he rewarded her with a lazy smile, one of his eyebrows arching up teasingly at her in question. "You've _always _loved my scent, Potter…Even before we were married. Kind of makes me wonder if you sniffed me even when you were a male." He quipped, smirking again when Harry's response was to flush in mild irritation and punch him lightly.

"I did _NOT!"_

"Was _that _why you picked fights with me? So you could jump me?"

"I did _NOT _pick fights with you, Malfoy. _YOU _picked fights with _ME. _And _YOU _jumped _ME."_

Draco's only response was to laugh again and to reach his hands up under her shirt so he could caress the smooth skin of her back. "Oh yeah…I forgot about that. That's true, I'm afraid…"

Harry laughed at his open admission and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Pervert."

"Prude."

In spite of everything else, the direction of their conversation caused both of them to laugh again and eventually, Harry leaned her head back onto his chest, her shoulders still shaking with mirth. When their laughter eventually faded and Draco continued to stroke her back gently, Harry spoke up again – her soft voice sounding languid as she traced lazy patterns of circles across his chest.

"Byron sent me another letter again last night…He's asking for a little help on their latest mission…Something about an investigation in America…Since I don't have anything to do tomorrow—"

"Go ahead."

Harry blinked up in surprise at the soft sound of Draco's laughter as he glanced back down at her, his silver eyes lighting up in mirth at her uncertain expression. He shook his head at her hesitation and reached over to tuck a stray lock of black hair that had fallen over her bewildered eyes.

When after several minutes, Harry was still staring at him in surprise; Draco grinned again and leaned down to press a soft kiss onto the top of her forehead. He repeated his answer by nodding again and raising a hand to stroke her cheek. "I'm okay with the idea of you popping in to help out in some Unspeakable assignments every now and then when you don't have to take care of the kids. If anything, that should give you something to do instead of lounging about the manor." He told her pointedly, chuckling again when Harry's eyes lit up at his words and she gave him a genuine smile.

She was just about to thank him when Draco spoke up again and interrupted her, his eyes suddenly flashing in warning and a small scowl forming on his lips. "I hope you don't mind me saying that I _draw_ the line in any missions that require you to be eye-bait again. Is that okay, Harry…?"

Understanding his sentiments completely entirely, Harry was still smiling as she answered him by nodding slowly and leaning down so she could reward him with a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm _not_ joining the department again, Draco…That part of my life is over and done with and I'm happy right now taking care of the children…I just meant…Should I ever be bored every now and then…Maybe I'll pop in a few easy missions once in a while and help out…That's okay, right…?"

Draco's eyes had softened again and he nodded at her, his hand stroking her back once more.

"Of course it is."

Harry leaned her head back down against his chest.

"Thank you."

They both fell silent for a long moment after this and just as Harry was about to peel the blanket away from them so she could take in some air, Draco suddenly spoke up in a teasing drawl.

"To be honest…Any other reason to keep you out of the kitchen long enough to keep you from feeding me more of those disgusting things you attempt to cook is a good enough reason for me."

"………"

_**SMACK!**_

"_OW! POTTER, YOU BITCH! THAT HURT!"_

Harry raised another fist and brought it down hard against Draco's left shoulder.

_**SMACK!**_

"Take that back, Malfoy! I can't believe you would say that! I'm not _THAT _bad, you know!"

"_OW! _Bloody hell! I will _NOT! _Your _SOUP _had _COFFEE GRINDS _in them!"

"I thought those were _BEANS!" _

In spite of himself and the horrible aching in his left shoulder, Draco began laughing again and he finally peeled the blanket off both their forms, rolling them over so that he was pinning her form onto the bed instead. When his wife continued to scowl and glare up at him in indignation, he smirked teasingly down at her once before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss – slipping his tongue easily into her mouth when she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just as the kiss was slowly growing more passionate and Draco could feel himself slowly growing more aroused when her hands began roaming over his body, a loud banging sound from the door of the room suddenly broke their mood – causing both adults to pull apart and look up in shock.

"_DADDY!! MOMMY!! GARRETT BROKE MY DOLLS AGAIN!!! HE'S PICKING ON ME!!!!!"_

They blinked and groaned sleepily just in time at the sight of one wailing Hailene – her blonde hair a tangled mess – rushing into the room while rubbing her eyes, all the while screaming Garrett's name along with several more interesting phrases such as 'jerk-face', 'onion-head and 'monster-face'. 7-year-old Gabriel, still clad in his snitch pajamas, ran into the room right after – clutching a broken-up doll in his hands as he desperately held it up and tried to reattach some of the doll's broken limbs.

"_HALE, DON'T CRY! LOOK, WE CAN STILL FIX HER SOMEHOW! HERE, LET'S GET HER LEG BACK—" _Gabriel stopped right in the middle of his sentence as he promptly stubbed his toe against a nearby trunk and he ended up toppling to the bedroom floor in a messy pile of entangled limbs.

_**THUNK!**_

At the rather harsh sound of Gabriel's forehead colliding rather painfully against the wooden floor, Draco and Harry both cringed to themselves before sighing and slowly and reluctantly untangling themselves away from each other. Draco reached out and lazily pulled a robe over himself, choosing to keep it untied over his chest. Similarly, Harry just stood up, unconsciously re-clasping the remaining buttons of Draco's large shirt that was the only thing covering her otherwise naked frame.

"_WHATEVER THAT BRAT SAYS, I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T! I'M INNOCENT!"_

Garrett came rushing into the room as they were getting up and stopped right in the middle of the doorway, his green eyes taking in his blushing mother's current state of half-nakedness.

"Mom…Are you wearing anything underneath that shirt? Weren't you cold last night…?"

At the genuine confusion she heard in her son's words, the flush on Harry's face darkened even more and she chose not to answer him – walking over to Gabriel instead and helping the seven-year-old back up onto his feet. As she busied herself with raising her wand over Gabriel's forehead to heal the forming bruise above his brow, Draco turned to Garrett and offered his son a saucy wink.

"Actually, Garrett…Mommy found it really…_hot…_last night. Isn't that right, love?"

Again, Harry ignored Hale's, Garrett's and even Gabriel's confused expressions at her and chose not to respond to Draco's purposely teasing remark. Instead, she gave a wincing Garrett a pointed glare and walked right up to him, reaching behind the blonde and grasping the shell of his ear.

"_YOU…_Mister…You and I are going to have another talk about respecting your siblings' things."

Hale started giggling loudly while Gabriel and Draco both smirked as Harry ignored Garrett's shrill protests and dragged the struggling seven-year-old along by his ear outside of the bedroom.

"Ow ow ow…But Mom! I swear I didn't break anything! The blasted doll was already broken!"

"Right…Just like last time, huh? Come on, Garrett…You're getting a time out." Harry sighed once, rolled her eyes and finally settled the rest of Garrett's protests by kneeling down and scooping the seven-year-old right into her arms, dragging him kicking and protesting all the way out the room.

"But I don't want another time out! I swear, that little brat is setting me up! I didn't break her doll this time, I really didn't! Riel, help me out here! Father, you believe me right?! Tell her! _MOM!!!" _

Amidst Hailene and Gabriel's laughter, Draco just smirked again and offered his older son an amused, otherwise helpless shrug just as Harry grunted and finally carried Garrett out of the room.

"Sorry, Gar…I may be the Head of the family but your Mom is the Iron Fist."

* * *

Draco grumbled irritably to himself as he followed his wife out of the estate later that same morning, pausing just by the doorway so he could scoop Hailene into his arms. His daughter giggled and threw her arms around his neck, her pigtails bouncing as Draco carried her out of the house.

After she had cast several locking charms on the doors, Harry walked over to her two waiting twin sons just by the front steps of the house. She took one hand of each twin in hers and began leading them down the sidewalks of Godric's Hollow towards one of the nearby Wizarding parks. Draco chuckled at the adorable sight but soon followed after them, Hailene still balanced carefully in his arms.

As always, the sight of the popular family caught the attention of many of the other Wizarding families strolling around the neighborhood that morning – particularly on Harry as several passing wizards turned to stare at the sight of the Malfoy Mistress decked out in her usual attire of simple black jeans and a striped green shirt. Ironically enough, Draco was obviously the more extravagant dresser of the two and was wearing an expensive, specially tailored set of black wizard's robes.

The sharp contrast between their attires, however, did nothing to extinguish the number of stares his wife still seemed to be receiving from the passing men despite her very simple outfit.

Draco smirked to himself when he realized this and began to walk faster, allowing himself to fall into step with her and turning to his side so that he could see the expression on her face. Harry was currently busy talking to Garrett and Gabriel as they walked, her voice sounding a little stern.

"—and when you both get there, make _sure _you wear all the proper protective equipment I bought you before you start flying, okay? Especially _you, _Garrett…You tend to be a reckless flier."

"Look who's talking about reckless flying _now,_ Miss signature snitch diver—"

Harry cut right through Draco's derisive scoff and suddenly turned to look at her two blonde sons again just as they rounded the block and began walking to the entrance of the park.

"Hold on a tick…Which one of you is which? Garrett? Gabriel?"

Almost automatically, both twins sniggered and pointed correspondingly to each other in response – earning themselves another glare from their mother as she gave them a miffed look.

"Oh don't play smart with me, you two…I _told _you never to wear robes of the same color. Now which one of you is Gabriel? Which one of you is Garrett? Out with it…I don't like guessing." Harry told them firmly – obviously the disciplining parent as compared to Draco's more indulgent parenting.

The twins seemed to realize the exact same thing and fell into identical scowls, pointing to each other and muttering the other's names. Highly amused at the scene, Draco began sniggering to himself again – eventually causing Hailene to grin widely and began giggling in his arms as well.

"I _told _you so…I _told _you Mom wouldn't like you wearing the same color! You wouldn't listen!" Hailene stuck her tongue out at both her older brothers, eliciting more grumbles and scowls from the pair. After walking a couple more feet forward, Draco finally noticed the number of stares they were receiving from the other gathering families heading for the park and scowled to himself in agitation.

He recognized the familiar faces of some of their old Hogwartian batchmates among some of the other families and his scowl deepened even more. Eventually, he growled loudly and turned to Harry again – following his wife to where she was walking over to spread a blanket under a large tree.

"Gods, this place is going to the dogs…I never realized how many _peasant_ families were beginning to gather around this neighborhood…Maybe we shouldn't hang around this park anymore. The parks they have at Morganshire Spring Heights are so much better and much bigger too. " He complained loudly as he set Hailene down onto the blanket Harry had laid out underneath the tree.

At the mention of the exclusive Wizarding neighborhood known specifically for housing the manors of Europe's richest families – including the Malfoys, Winchesters and Cunninghams – Harry fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she grumbled and set the food basket out onto the blanket.

"Sure…With people like the Winchesters, Parkinsons and Cunninghams strutting about the entire area, I'm sure my sons and my daughter will grow up to be exceptionally _humble _individuals."

Draco smirked at her words and answered her with a careless shrug.

"I grew up in Morganshire Spring Heights. I turned out just fine, didn't I?"

Pointedly choosing to ignore his comment for fear of initiating another one of their famous shouting matches in front of their children, Harry ushered the twins over to the blanket as well and began helping them strap on their protective helmets and gears. As Draco scowled at her again and laid the twins' Firebolts – as well as his own – out onto the grass, Harry finally sighed and spoke up.

"Godric's Hollow has _normal _families, Draco…There's nothing wrong with raising our children in a neighborhood with _normal _families. It gives them a way of being able to interact with _genuine _people other than those superficial snobs they meet in those pureblood gatherings all the time." She explained calmly, reaching over to grab Hale's wrist when she was about to run off from them.

Draco sneered at her words and plopped himself down onto the blanket beside his daughter, rolling his eyes at his wife's words as he pulled Hailene up onto his lap. "_Normal _people…? You call a neighborhood swarming with losers and mudbloods _normal? _Besides, I'm not saying we move – I was the one who bought this estate remember? I just say we stop hanging out at this park." He reasoned out and at his words, Hailene suddenly blinked up at him and gave him a sweet, angelic smile.

"Daddy…? What's a _mudblood? _Are _those _mudbloods?" She pointed over to a group of families setting up their own blankets several yards away from their own but at her question, Draco immediately flinched and smiled sheepishly when he was met with his wife's blazing green eyes.

"_MALFOY! _I _told _you never to use that word in front of _MY _children—_" _

Draco set Hailene down and immediately hopped to his feet, rushing over to where Garrett and Gabriel were now beginning to set themselves up on their Firebolt just underneath the tree.

"You two squirts ready? I have to warn you…I'm a _mean _flier!" He boasted and set himself up on his own slightly more advanced Firebolt model, his words eliciting another snort of derision from his wife on the blanket. She smirked to herself and gave both Garrett and Gabriel a pointed look.

"Mean flier or not…Your father couldn't catch the snitch even if it danced in front of his eyes…Which it actually did _ONCE _during our second year and he was too busy yakking away to see it." She commented loudly, drawing a laugh from both her sons when Draco flushed and gave her a glare.

"I was too busy _MOCKING _you!"

"You couldn't catch the snitch to save your life, Malfoy!"

"Argh! Fine! I was _STARING _at you, you ignorant prick!"

"How could you be _STARING _at me when I was still a ma—"

"_POTTER, _watch it!We agreed not to get into that discussion until the twins turned _ELEVEN!" _

"But I'm—"

"_Father…Mom…_" Gabriel interrupted his parents with a loud sigh, drawing both adults' attention to his slightly exasperated expression. The younger Malfoy son was glancing back and forth between his parents and was shaking his head at their predictable antics. Garrett was also staring at Draco and Harry but the older Malfoy son was smirking and shaking his head, shouldering his Firebolt.

Gabriel continued, nonetheless, gesturing impatiently to the open Quidditch pitch.

"Could we start flying now? Father, you promised to show me that smash…Come on!" He didn't bother waiting for Draco's response as he and Garrett grabbed their father's hand and yanked him towards the center of the pitch, all the while ignoring Hailene giggling and waving them off.

As soon as all three of them were up in the air and only Harry was left with Hailene on the blanket, she turned to her daughter and smiled, beckoning the pig-tailed girl over to sit on her lap. Hailene gave her a sweet grin, taking the cupcake her mother offered her and munching happily into it.

Harry chuckled at the adorable sight and reached down to wipe briefly at the chocolate smudged on Hailene's cheeks before sighing and taking a book out of her bag. She repositioned them again so that she was still on the blanket her back leaning against the nearby tree. She smiled and took a deep breath of fresh air in relaxation before she began flipping through her book.

Within a couple of minutes – as Hailene soon became busy with playing with her dolls on her mother's lap – Harry eventually fell into the story of her book, looking up only every ten minutes to check up on Draco and the twins and to make sure that they were still flying around the park. She chuckled every now and then when she would spy either Garrett or Gabriel bumping occasionally into some tree branches but otherwise, her two blonde sons were _natural _fliers – much like her and Draco.

After watching them for a couple more seconds, Harry finally smiled to herself again before flicking her eyes back down and continuing to read her book – raising a hand every now and then to ruffle Hailene's pigtails affectionately. Every so often, the five-year-old would look up at her and ask her an interesting question about her surroundings and her mother would answer diligently, making sure to give her a smart but easy explanation as opposed to her father's more complicated answers.

"Mommy…?"

Harry flipped another page of her book and didn't look up as she answered automatically.

"Yes, Hale Storm…?"

"Who's that tall, smiling man approaching us…? Do you know him, Mommy…?"

Hailene's innocent question immediately caused Harry to stiffen in alarm and she looked up, narrowing her eyes instantly when a stocky-built, brown-haired man – about in his early thirties – smiled flirtatiously as he sat himself down next to her, holding a hand out to her in a form of greeting.

"Hey there, gorgeous…Come here, often? I don't see you a lot…I'm Greg…You are…?"

Harry stared icily at him for a long moment before flicking her eyes back down to her book and breaking the awkward silence between them by casually flipping onto the next page.

"……Really not interested, Greg."

Greg blinked at the coldness of her response before he start laughing and looked up, offering Hailene's adorably confused, blinking expression a seemingly friendly smile and wave.

"Is it because you have a daughter, here…? Don't worry Miss… I really don't mind women with children you know…In fact, I _love _children. Would it be alright if I ask your name, Miss—"

Harry's only response was to turn another page of her book again and to roll her eyes.

"_Mis-TRESS_…I'm _married, _you see…So unless you also don't mind women who have two other sons and a _very _possessive husband just over here, I suggest you leave now before you get hurt." She drawled pointedly, looking up and giving him an irritated glare but the man just laughed at her words, shaking his head at her in disbelief. Instead of leaving, he scooted closer towards her in persistence.

"Aw come on, Miss…Don't be like that…You don't have to make up stories to blow me off. To be quite honest, it just makes the chase of me wanting to know your name all the more exciting…"

Extremely irritated at this point – more so at the fact that a stranger was _hitting _on her knowing that her daughter was just right there – Harry finally slammed her book shut loudly in anger.

"_LISTEN, _you jerk…I am _TELLING _you that I am _MARRIED _and I am enjoying time with my _FAMILY _and I would really appreciate it if you could just leave me and my daughter alone—"

"_Trespassing on someone else's private property is a serious crime these days, you know."_

Harry tensed and both she and Greg looked up simultaneously in time to catch a glimpse of the violent flashing in Draco's darkened gray eyes just before the Malfoy Head sneered, raised his fist and slammed it right into the other man's jaw. Extremely startled, Harry gaped and shot up from her picnic blanket in alarm, her arms automatically reaching for Hailene in a gesture of protectiveness.

"_NO! STOP! DRACO—"_

* * *

"I can _NOT _believe you made a scene. I have never been more embarrassed in my life, Malfoy."

Desperately trying to hide the self-satisfied smirk on his face, Draco followed the sound of his wife's sullen voice as they re-entered the house later that morning – his two twin sons grinning and cheering along loudly behind him. Balanced carefully in his arms, Hailene was also giggling to herself and was clapping her hands along, looking up and giving her father a big, beaming smile.

"Daddy is the strongest in the world! He defeated that big, bad man scaring Mommy!" She giggled again, her words drawing another smirk from Draco as he chuckled and met his wife's gaze.

Harry's eyes were narrowed and she was glaring at him from where she had stopped just by the living room. Her glare was riveting back and forth from Draco's smug countenance to both her twin sons' laughing expressions from where they had plopped down in front of the fireplace.

The two Malfoy sons were sniggering to themselves and looked up to give their father another wide grin, raising their smaller hands up and rewarding the Malfoy Head with a thumbs up sign.

"That was _SO _wicked, Father! The way you punched that man and knocked his lights out so easily! How did you do that?" Garrett exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping up and down in his enthusiasm. Gabriel wasn't any better off and was cheering loudly, a bright grin on his young face.

"Yeah, that was wicked! Can you teach us how to punch like that, Father? Can you? Can you?!" He insisted in a high-pitched voice, walking over to where Draco had plopped down onto the couch with Hale and tugging on the arm sleeve of his father's robes. Draco smirked at their reactions but shook his head. He patted the two spaces beside him and gestured for the two boys to sit down.

"I would love to, Gabriel…But unfortunately…From the glare your mother is sending me right now, I think I'll be getting the cold shoulder for a couple of nights so I'd rather not push my luck." He drawled pointedly, flicking his gaze back up and shooting Harry a helplessly sheepish, handsome smile.

Harry's only response was to narrow her eyes even further and scoff derisively.

"You're not getting _any_ shoulder tonight, Malfoy…Cold or not. Or _any _body part, for that matter." She growled darkly and at once her words caused her husband to pale in immediate horror.

"Now hold on a minute, Potter! Those are _MY _marital rights you're taking away! You can't—"

"_I'M HUN-GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

Draco and Harry both blinked in surprise and ceased right in the middle of their impending argument at the sound of Hailene's loud, impatiently shrill exclamation. Both adults turned around in surprise to see their five-year-old daughter now scowling at them and stomping her sneakers onto the ground – the sight of which caused Garrett and Gabriel to groan and begin complaining loudly as well.

When the loud, shrill complaints from the three younger Malfoys began blaring full-blast in the living room, Harry finally sighed again and tore her eyes from her cringing husband – walking over to the couch to scoop Hailene's pouting figure up into her arms. The little girl scowled some more and fidgeted impatiently in her mother's arms just as Harry finally began carrying her to the kitchen.

"Come on then, Hale Storm…Let's see if I can whip up something for you and your brothers—"

Draco cut her off with another disbelieving scoff, looking up and giving her a knowing smirk.

"_YOU'LL _cook something for our children, Potter? No offense but I actually love my children and I'd like to see all three of them grow up to be handsome or beautiful and_ HEALTHY _adults—"

Harry's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh _BUGGER OFF, _Malfoy! I gave the house-elves the day off, what do you expect me to do?!"

"You gave the house-elves the day _OFF?!_ Uhm…May I ask why the bloody hell you did _THAT?!"_

At the way Draco was glaring at his wife as though she had grown en extra head, Harry flushed in embarrassment and shrugged, narrowing her eyes and giving him a hard glare of her own.

"Because Hermione told me to! Now bugger off and let me cook for my children!"

Draco, Garrett and Gabriel all met each other's incredulous expressions before collapsing into a fit of sniggers – all three blondes watching as Harry gave an indignant 'humph' before scowling at them and stomping towards the kitchen. As she exited the room, Hale peeked her head up over her mother's shoulder and shot her twin brothers a raspberry and a scowl – which the other two returned.

As soon as they were gone and he was left with his sons in the living room, Draco chuckled to himself again and turned to his side to give both grinning twin Malfoys a wry, knowing smirk.

"I'm willing to bet we'll be eating out in about an hour…Where do you guys want to go?"

Garrett and Gabriel glanced excitedly at each other before breaking out into identical grins.

"Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Harry grumbled under her breath, stabbing her fork irritably into the food on her plate.

"I hate you, Malfoy."

His eyes roaming lazily around the other customers coming in and out into one of the more expensive restaurants in Diagon Alley, Draco looked back at his sullen wife and gave her a wry grin.

"Trust me, Potter…I know you. And to be honest, You'd do better to stay away from the kitchen and just focus on fulfilling your responsibilities _diligently_ in the bedroom – _HEY! STOP THAT!" _

Garrett, Gabriel and Hailene all laughed to themselves in the middle of eating their pasta at the sight of their mother hurling a piece of garlic bread at their father's head. As soon as he had managed to wipe the smear of sauce off his forehead, Draco scowled to himself again in annoyance.

"Hasn't anybody taught you table manners, Potter? What an example to set for our kids!"

Harry's jaw tightened at his words and her eyes flashed again in anger.

"You talk as if being in the bedroom is the only thing I'm good for in this marriage! Let's get one thing straight, you git! I am _NOT _your housewife nor am I your bed ornament, Malfoy!" She growled at him, kicking hard at his feet under the table when Draco just smirked at her angry retort.

"_CLEARLY_ not a housewife, Potter. You can't cook to save your life."

"Screw you, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled to himself and gingerly took another bite of the salmon on his plate.

"Oh I _will, _Potter…Later though."

"_GRAAAAAAAAAARGH_!"

Garrett and Gabriel both blinked in surprise while Hailene looked up at the sight of Harry slamming her fist onto the table in utter annoyance. Ignoring Draco's laughing expression at her; she turned back to her plate of red pasta again and grumbled as she began picking angrily at her food.

"You're such a prick."

"Hag."

"Jerk."

"Git."

"Wuss."

"Tosser."

"Prat."

Quite used to their parents' never-ending name-calling banter at this point, Garrett, Gabriel, and Hailene all just rolled their eyes to themselves and continued to eat their food in peaceful silence.

"Prude."

"Pervert."

"GryffinDORK."

"Slimy SNAKE."

* * *

"I'll just wait over there by the magazine racks." Draco told Harry just as they were entering one of the magical supplies and grocery stores located in the middle of Diagon Alley that afternoon. Harry nodded at his words before taking Hailene into her arms and casting a charm on both her twin sons – making sure both of them kept at a safe distance of five feet from her and from each other.

As soon as she had done this and began ushering the two blondes towards the entrance, Garrett and Gabriel scowled and slinked unhappily to themselves along behind her. Looking up over her mother's shoulder again, Hailene giggled at this and shot her scowling brothers another raspberry.

Laughing, Harry readjusted the little girl in her arms and soon placed her on one of the magically floating grocery carts lined up just by the very front of the store. "Don't tease them, Hale Storm…I don't want another shouting match from you three." She told them half-heartedly as she began leading the cart through the aisles of magical supplies and food scattered around the area.

As they passed by the junk food section, Harry paused and turned to give her two sons a knowing grin. "Go on and choose something for yourselves, you two…Grab a chocolate frog for your sister though, Riel. Hurry up; your father can only wait for so long before he starts complaining." She told them cheerfully and at her words, Garrett and Gabriel both grinned and headed off for the aisle.

Chuckling at the adorable sight of the two seven-year-olds practically shoving each other in their haste to get to their favorite candy, Harry shifted her gaze away from them briefly to glance back at Draco near the front of the shop. She was surprised – and a little miffed – however, to find that instead of reading through the magazines as he had said he would, the Malfoy Head was now engaged in what appeared to be a very animated discussion with two beautiful blonde women. Both, in Harry's opinion, seemed to be looking at her husband with more than friendly interest in their eyes and were smiling at something Draco seemed to be saying, nodding occasionally as they listened intently to him.

Just as Harry's eyes were narrowing and her fingers were tightening around the handle of the cart in front of her, Hailene spoke out loud – her words causing her mother to stiffen even more.

"Mommy…? Who are those two pretty women talking to Daddy?"

Harry's eyes flashed and she began to grit her teeth in a fit of jealous rage.

"I don't know, Hale…But he'd _BETTER _have a decent answer if he wants to keep his manhood."

Hailene looked confused at her mother's words but Harry didn't see her expression anymore – her attention focused entirely on Draco's form across the store. By now, the blonde was smirking and was showing the two women something in his wallet. At that, Harry felt her hands beginning to clench into fists at the thought of the former Slytherin flirting with them while he was with his family.

_He has SOME nerve…Why is he showing them his wallet—is he exchanging cellphone numbers with them? Or is he showing them all of his Gringotts cards? Argh! I'm going to STRANGLE him!_ Harry thought heatedly to herself and she was so caught up in glaring at the back of her husband's head that she almost didn't notice that Garrett and Gabriel had returned with a dozen candies in their arms.

As the twins grinned and dumped the entire loot into the magical cart, Harry tore her eyes away from the sight of her husband again and angrily shoved their cart away to the back of the store.

_And while I'm with his CHILDREN, no less! I did NOT become his woman for THIS! Bastard!_

* * *

"Aw…They're absolutely _adorable…_How old are they?"

Draco couldn't help letting out a genuine smile at one of the women's question and held his wallet up into the light so he could point to the magical photograph of Garrett, Gabriel and Hailene.

"My two sons just turned seven three months ago…My little girl is five years old." He told them, and after he said this, he flipped the picture aside again – revealing his wedding picture underneath.

The other woman smiled again and looked up at him, gesturing to where Harry and the children were now gathered by one of the cashiers near the other end of the magical grocery store.

"Is that your wife…? She's incredibly lovely, Master Malfoy…You have a beautiful family." She told him with a blissful smile and sigh and at this, her friend laughed and elbowed her in the ribs.

"We're terribly sorry for accosting you in the middle of your day, Master Malfoy…We just saw your wife, the twins and your daughter entering the store and well…We recognized them right away from all the tabloid pictures that we couldn't help it. We think you're such an adorable family…I can only wish that I can have a perfect family like yours of my own someday…If only…" The other woman said again and she gave Draco one last genuine smile – followed by a soft, dreamy thoughtful look.

Her friend sighed blissfully as well and rewarded Draco with another smile – this one slightly flirtatious. "I think you're incredibly gorgeous too, Master Malfoy. In fact, you're my _favorite—"_

Draco cut her off with an amused but dismissive smirk, shaking his head as he shoved his wallet back into the pocket of his robes. "Well it was very nice meeting you two ladies…But I'd better get back to my family now. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon…If you'll just excuse me." He didn't bother waiting for them to answer as he turned and walked towards his wife again. Harry was exiting the store by now with a couple of bags balanced in one arm, Hailene attached firmly to her other.

The twins were trailing right behind her and were happily munching on several chocolate frogs. They looked up at the sight of their father and grinned at him, both of them reattaching themselves to his hands. Harry also looked up at him but didn't say anything when he made to reach for her bags.

"Here…You need a little help with that, love…?" He tried to take the bags from her arms again but instead of answering him, Harry just pulled away sharply from his arms and walked on ahead.

"I'm fine, Draco. Just hold onto the twins."

As soon as he heard the iciness in her voice and he saw the way she was trying not to explode at him, the smile on his face disappeared and he turned around to shoot her a small, worried frown.

"Harry, is everything okay? Are you alright?"

Draco's eyebrows fused together even more in growing anxiety when Harry merely refused to answer him, her cold, tense silence lasting throughout the rest of the afternoon until they got home.

* * *

"—and they all lived happily ever after."

Harry chuckled to herself as she closed the storybook in her lap and glanced back down at the figure of her daughter snuggled up against her, her eyes softening when she realized that Hailene had already fallen asleep. The five-year-old was hugging one of her favorite dolls to her chest and was snuggled up comfortably underneath her pink comforters, her chest rising slowly in steady breaths.

After placing the storybook back onto the bedside table and leaning down slightly so she could drop a gentle kiss onto the little girl's forehead, Harry slowly disentangled herself from her daughter's arms and eased out from the blankets. Tucking Hailene more comfortably under the blanket and extinguishing the magical candles in the room, she eventually smiled again and walked out – making sure not to close the door all the way so that only a small crack of light remained in the darkness.

As she was walking down the hallway towards the twins' adjacent bedrooms, she happened to pass by Draco just as he was on his way to Hailene's room. At the sight of her, he immediately frowned in question and he tried to grab her by her arm, only to have her sigh and pull away from him.

"Harry, can I ask you something—"

"Maybe later, 'Co. Let me just say good night to the twins first." She responded easily and before her husband had a chance to ask her anything else, Harry had already turned away from him and strolled down the hallway again towards Garrett's open bedroom, ignoring Draco's calls after her.

Both her twin sons were in Garrett's room when she had walked in and after laughing and pretty much wrestling both seven-year-olds into their snitch pajamas so they could go to sleep, Harry finally sighed in exhaustion and walked back slowly towards their bedroom at the end of the hall.

It was only about a good thirty minutes later – after he had finished saying goodnight to his three children as well – that Draco finally stepped into the bedroom after her. He found Harry standing beside one of their shared closet doors just as she was putting on a pair of her favorite pajamas. He soon stepped up behind her, a teasing smirk on his face as he reached out and pulled her against him.

"Mmm…You smell good, Potter…Fancy a little tryst…?"

He frowned, however, when instead of melting against him as she usually did – she stiffened just as her back had touched his chest and tried to twist away from him – the unfamiliar action immediately causing Draco's eyes to flash in mild annoyance and yank her closer against him again.

"What's wrong…? Suddenly, you seemed so tense when we got back… Are you okay?" He didn't wait for her to answer as he leaned down and began to place a trail of hot, searing kisses along the sensitive patch of skin along her nape, smirking to himself when he felt her shivering in his arms.

Unfortunately, much to his growing annoyance, her reaction was soon followed by Harry trying to twist away from him again. She scowled angrily and tried to pull herself away from his tight arms.

"Malfoy, _stop it!_ I am _NOT _in the mood right now…I'm tired. Leave me alone."

She hadn't meant for her words to come out snappy and irritated but it somehow did and the playful look in Draco's eyes vanished immediately – only to be replaced by genuine confusion as he let her go. He sighed in exasperation and scratched his head as he watched Harry scowl again and walk away from him towards the other end of the bed, the sight of which finally causing him to break.

"Oh come on, Harry! Alright already! I'm sorry for my comments awhile ago… Is that what you wanted to hear? I didn't mean it when I said that you were only meant to stay in the bedroom? Is _that _what you're getting so fussy about? Merlin, you're such a girl sometimes…I'm _sorry, _okay?" Draco scowled as the apology left his mouth but he sighed again and walked over towards her, reaching out and gently pulling his wife back into his arms so that her face was buried into the crook of his neck.

Hearing the genuine regret in his words, Harry's form seemed to freeze up for a moment in mild surprise before her shoulders finally loosened and she began chuckling to herself in amusement. Feeling her shaking with mirth against him, Draco's eyes narrowed and he pulled away slightly so he could peer down at her, his eyes filling with confusion when he saw the surprising mirth in her eyes.

"That was an actual _apology, _Potter. In case you weren't aware. You won't get those often from me so you'd better learn to appreciate them while you can." He drawled with an irritated sneer.

Since Harry was still busy laughing to herself, she didn't protest when Draco spun her around again and pulled her against him so that her back was pressed up against his chest – allowing the former Slytherin to snake his hands up so that he could begin unclasping the upper buttons on her top.

Once she had managed to get a semblance of control over her laughter, Harry shook her head and smiled as she finally relaxed and allowed herself to lean back against him. She didn't protest when Draco eventually unclasped the last button of her pajama top and slid the shirt right off, causing the former Gryffindor to shiver slightly to herself when she felt the cold night air touching her skin.

"Actually…No…That wasn't why I was a little miffed today…Truth was…Well—" She felt her face heating up in embarrassment when Draco had stopped his actions to listen to what she was going to say. "—I was just a little…_upset_…when I saw you flirting with those two attractive women in the grocery shop this afternoon. That just…Well…It wasn't proper. I was with our _children, _Malfoy—"

She stopped right in the middle of her sentence when she felt Draco beginning to laugh behind her, the genuine amusement and hilarity in his voice causing her face to heat up even more. She would have pulled away from him in annoyance again when one of his hands suddenly moved up and cupped over her black bra, the other one moving around her waist and locking her securely in place.

"_Draco—"_

Draco chuckled as he leaned down and pressed another heated kiss onto the curve of her shoulder, using the same gesture to nibble on the soft skin and causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"You stupid, ignorant little prick…Is _THAT _the reason you've been ignoring me all day? You really are a naïve little idiot, are you?" He teased, smirking when he felt her stiffen against him.

At his words, Harry felt another surge of anger and she tried to pull away from him again.

"Oh you think that's _FUNNY, _huh? So it's alright for _YOU_ to flirt with strange women in Diagon Alley but when you see _ME _talking to another man for just _FIVE SECONDS, _you go absolutely _BALLISTIC!_ Why don't you sleep alone tonight Malfoy because I'm sleeping in the other room—"

The rest of her angry tirade was cut right off when Draco laughed again and silenced her by twisting her around, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers in a sweet, loving kiss. Harry was blushing and blinking dazedly at him when he pulled away and Draco smirked knowingly at her, reaching a hand up and playfully tapping her on the nose with a teasing look in his bright silver eyes.

"You're cute when you're jealous, you know."

Harry furiously blinked the dazed expression away and glared indignantly at him in denial.

"I am _NOT _jealous, Malfoy!"

"You _ARE."_

Draco's smirk widened and he began to snigger at her again, stopping only when Harry growled angrily, shoved him away and reached back down to the floor to grab her pajama top again.

"I am _NOT! _I just couldn't believe your audacity! Here I was holding all three of _YOUR _children when you just go traipsing up to these two blonde bimbos—who weren't even all that attractive, by the way! I've slept with better-looking women before and you have the _NERVE_ to go flirting—"

The rest of her carefully formed tirade instantly died right on her lips when Draco finally stopped her by reaching a hand up and promptly flashing her the wallet he held in his hands, allowing her to see the two magical photographs that were displayed just at the very front of his account cards.

At the sight of them – the first one being a recent magical photograph they had taken of their three children and the second being their wedding picture nearly ten years ago – the anger in Harry's eyes immediately vanished. She flushed in embarrassment, ducking her head down sheepishly.

"I'm uh—"

"I was showing them _THESE _two pictures in my wallet, Harry. _They_ approached _me _and asked me if the children with you were _MINE_ because they had the same features. They also said that we made a perfect family and that they wished they could have a family of their own one of these days." Draco stopped talking briefly so he could smirk down at his wife's embarrassed expression again, laughing softly when he caught sight of the way Harry was mumbling and glaring down at her feet.

"……Oh."

She hung her head and tried to walk away from him but Draco just grinned and pulled her closer against him, leaning down again so he could shower her pale neck with soft, teasing kisses.

"Who's the prick _NOW, _Potter…?"

"……I hate you, Malfoy."

Draco's shoulders shook with laughter as he turned her around in his arms once more, reaching down to tilt her chin up so she could see the fond, affectionate look in his gray eyes. As soon as their eyes met, his smirk vanished and he smiled at her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"You idiot…You should know by now that no one…_NO ONE…_can ever take your place, Harry. You may not be the perfect wife I thought you'd be…But you're the one woman who's most perfect for _ME _in ever aspect imaginable. I _could_ and _would_ never want any one else…You can be sure of that. Now that I _HAVE _you, I would never settle for anything less than perfect." He ended his words by reaching out and tapping her playfully on the nose again in mild admonishment, the familiar action causing Harry to wrinkle her nose briefly before blushing and laughing at herself in embarrassment.

She finally smiled and reached up so she could wrap her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer against him so that their foreheads were touching and they were staring into each other's eyes.

"So…Does that mean I'm allowed more responsibilities in other areas of the house other than prettying up your bed, my beloved Master Malfoy…?" She teased gently, laughing when Draco's eyes immediately gleamed in lust and he leered suggestively as he stared down at the curves of her body.

"Of course it does…I actually think you have so much more skills to utilize around the house other than in the bedroom. In fact…Why don't you show me your…_skills…_in the kitchen right now?"

Harry could only squeal helplessly in laughter after Draco had said this when the former Slytherin smirked, easily lifted her up into his arms and promptly hauled her right out of the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: **Heh…Pure, unadulterated fluff and mushiness. You just got to love it every now and then. :D Anyway, like I said…This was for all those who were a little disappointed when I didn't write out a final D/H scene in the epilogue of TPW. Hope you all enjoyed it! Like I always say, if you have any requests for oneshots you'd like for me to write (or even stories involving a DM/femHP pairing), just let me know. I'm always happy to hear some new ideas and suggestions. Hugs and lots of love everyone!

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, Mmmkay? CHEERS!**


End file.
